Transformers:Unlimited
Felt like making another series. (Destiny,Vengeance,Defiance,Determination) Characters: Autobots - Main Protagonists: * Optimus Prime. Almost always the Autobot leader. We already know what he's like. He transforms into a red, silver, and blue Mack truck. * Bumblebee. '''The Autobot protector, scout, and second-in-command. (Yes, I know, Jazz is actually second in command, but in my head-canon 'Bee was 2IC so I'm going back to that.) This Bumblebee is female and transforms into a black and yellow hatchback. * '''Jazz. '''Prime's other best friend, besides '''Bumblebee. He is a skilled swordfighter and Special Ops. He basically acts like his G1 self, and transforms into a blue, red, and white Chevrolet Corvette. * Sentinel. '''Basically the stereotypical Heroic Knight character. He uses a lance in battle. He transforms into a Jet. * '''Sorpel. '''The cliche (red) Scorpion transformer. He also is very hotheaded and competitive and the brawler/guardsman of the Autobots. Later, he takes a crab altmode. '''Autobots - Secondary characters: * Cliffjumper. '''The Autobot spy. He's also a pistoleer and '''Bumblebee's brother. (As you expect from a 'Bot named Cliffjumper.) He transforms into a red Porsche. * Ulasieah. '''The Autobot speedster. She has a British accent. She transforms into a blue Cheetah with black spots. * '''Spark. The Sniper and Arsonist of the Autobots, she is also very kindhearted and doesn't like seeing innocents die. She transforms into a blue and yellow Pontiac Solstice. She also likes burning things, and the smell of smoke. * Browseware. '''He's the weapons supervisor. He acts like a bully Tyrant and basically guards all of the weaponry and weapon accessories. He transforms into an aquamarine refrigerator, as he's also a member of the Appliancebots. (A nod to what I was doing in TNB with Cooksux and Blackhole.) '''Decepticons - Main Antagonists: * Megatron. '''Almost always the Decepticon leader. We already know what he's like as he's basically like his G1 self but he doesn't make weird plans. He transforms into a gray and darker gray Luger. * '''Starscream. '''The scheming traitor, scientist, and second-in-command. He transforms into a purple and red Car, and leads a team called 'The Seekers' He is somewhat the most trusted of the Decepticons, and is kept around because '''Megatron doesn't want to look weak and also wants to prove something to the others. * Sky-Byte. The poet and strategist. He is a member of both the Predacons, and the Sharkticons. He is very cultured, and trusted by Megs as he is very loyal to the Decepticon Cause. To Megatron, anyone looks like a better second in command than 'Screamer. He transforms into a blue, yellow, and two-tone gray Cyborg Great White Shark. * Sideways. '''A trickster of the Decepticons. He is also the Herald of Unicron, himself. Although he's a trickster, he's also cowardly and uses saws and two headmasters named Rook and Mirror/Crosswise. He transforms into a gray and black Audi R8 and is also a saboteur. * '''Sound Shock. '''An insane Decepticon with abilities over Lightning itself. She is very mean-spirited and transforms into a green and purple Mercedes-Benz, also she serves as the Decepticons' Bard. '''Decepticons - Secondary Characters: * Reflect0r. News Girl-turned Evil. She is also obsessed with Surveillance and transforms into a handheld Camera. * Bombshell. '''Insecticon leader, and a member of the Predacons. She is obsessed with brainwashing. She transforms into a Volkswagen New Beetle. * '''NZia. '''A Nazi-st Decepticon.fembot. She transforms into a Tank and has another personality, the personality being Communist and she switches between the two. She also serves as the Decepticons' Medic. * '''Mainframe. '''The basic evil Decepticon scientist. He also is a bit of a pacifist and doesn't like to fight that much. He transforms into an orange Laptop. '''The Seekers: * Thundercracker. ''' The klutz of the team, she is also scared of everything and transforms into a crimson and grey Car. * '''Skywarp(er). The tough guy of the Seekers. He also serves as their muscle and 'Screamer's bodyguard. He transforms into a black and purple Car. * Redtop(per). '''A bounty hunter that works for '''Starscream and is basically counted as an honorary member. She is a skilled sniper and marksman, transforming into a ruby-red Armored Dune Buggy. She sometimes considers herself a Decepticon though, and mostly values her own Autonomy and freedoms. Other Characters: Humans: * Sarah Witwicky. '''The sixteen-year old single Asian Gothic girl. She sometimes also serves as the MacGuffin, but saves the Autobots in some situations. '''Bumblebee protects her and they are allies. She also is the 'Honorary Autobot' but later actually becomes an Autobot. Predacons - Main Characters: * Megatron II. '''The leader of the Preds. He either works for '''Starscream, Megs, or Mainframe but actually wants independence from the Decepticons' ranks and wants to be recognized as their own Faction. He named himself after Megatronus Prime, A.K.A, The Fallen '''after hearing about him. He transforms into a purple T-Rex, but later an orange Dragon, calling himself '''Dragocon afterward. * Blackarachnia/Elita-1/Elita-One/Elitaone, name's parsed different ways. '''She's the traitorous pred, and would later join the Maximals. She used to be an Autobot, and actually '''Arcee's sister, but despised the Autobots overtime and didn't want anything to do with them, so she experimented around and made herself a Trans-organic. She is very kindhearted deep in her Ember, but is a mean girl and very love-struck with Starscream, essentially falling head-over-heels over the traitor and not having him reciprocate her love back. She used to transform into a Ducatti motorcycle, but is now a purple and gold Spider. * Waspscream. '''The Predacon with a Lizzzzzzzp. The Universe hates him, though he is nigh invulnerable. He is very clever and has a very long mischievous streak. He transforms into a earthy-colored (Green and brown, maybe some yellow.) Wasp. * '''Stinger. Bumblebee's evil clone who is both a Decepticon and Pred. She is very egotistical, and brands herself as "Bumblebee, but better than her in EVERY WAY POSSIBLE." She is also an 'Assassin Ninja' and likes using cyber-venom. She transforms into an actual bumblebee with a red and black colorscheme, and uses the KSI-way of transforming. She actually gets along with Waspinator since they are the two flyers in the entire (main) team (Well, if you don't count Megatron II.) * Splinter. 'A dumb brute and muscle who thinks he's cool. He calls himself ''Cheetor', but actually is impersonating a dead Elite Guard member. He actually transforms into a Black Panther because he hates bright colors (But he still thinks they're cheetahs! How stupid can he be..?). Other Predacons: * Tarantulas. '''A mad scientist and cannibal of the Predacons. Besides being those two things, he is a big foodie and '''loves eating things. He is very insane but also very brilliant and loyal to Megatron II. He transforms into a green, gold, and purple Mexican Red-knee Tarantula. * Vertebreak. ''' A cronie of '''Megatron II. He is very loyal to Megs II but very violent and savage. He is also very despicable and worships Predaking, the 'first' Predacon. He transforms into an orange and yellow Hyena and can't stop laughing. * Flydust(er). Another egotistical Predacon. He's very flashy and also a specialist when it comes to flying and Aerial Warfare. He also is a hand-to-hand, melee and projectile combatant, being a champion when it came to it. He transforms into a Falcon, and also a gray and white Helicopter. * Backfire. He used to be an actor before the war, and now he's a Predacon spy. He's so good a spy that he covertly infiltrated the Elite Guard. Most Decepticons, and even Predacons couldn't even do that. Well,except Shockwave, but he found his way dead. He transforms into an orange and white Fire-ant, and mainly uses a chainsaw-sword. * Sandstorm. '''A Snaketicon, he is very secretive and sneaky. He also loves a good brawl, and also sand-baths. He transforms into a Blue and gray Rattlesnake, and he prefers two mace/flails. * '''Creeper/Jeepers. '''Creeper is a deranged serial killer 'Pred who stalks his enemies until he sees a perfect point to strike. He transforms into a Military WWII Jeep. * '''Major Mayhem. '''A general who deserted (Sounds familiar) long ago, and later joined '''Megatron's Decepticons, then the Predacons. He loves fighting, chaos, and shooting things. He transforms into a Humvee. * Goliath. '''The warlord-bully of the Predacons. He enjoys torturing others, and is also a slaver. He took the form of a mythical Giant and is a pretender. He appeared on Earth long ago, waiting for '''Megatron II and taking over parts of the planet for himself. * Eve. '(Although, I, personally am an Atheist, I keep doing stuff based off of Christianity. Lmao.) She is a very wicked magic-user who fell down the hole of using Cybertronian Dark Arts and Dark Science. She is also the Predacons' seductress. She transforms into a pigeon. * '''Archanubis. ' An ancient Decepticon and Predacon who lived long before the Great War(s) would occur. He didn't have an altmode, and is a shapeshifter though he decided to transform into a Chariot. He inspired the Egyptians and told them various things. * '''Oclebrous. '''The medic of the Predacons. Oclebrous is a gender-swapped character, and she was once a Decepticon. She transforms into a Dove. '''Other Autobots: * [[Jazzimus Prime (Transformers-A)|'Savior.']] He makes appearances here like he did in Determination. Maximals/Anibots: * Arcee. ''' The de facto leader of the Maximals. She mostly gives the leadership of the faction to either '''Optimus or Savior. She used to be an Autobot, and was very loyal to them. She also transformed into a pink and white convertible though now transforms into another spider. * Black Widow. (Another nod to New Beginnings.) She serves as the assassin of the Maximals and mostly known for stealing. It is unknown what she did pre-war. She also used to be an Autobot at one time and was a member of that political party pre-war. She transforms into a black and blue Black Widow, obviously. * Voltorius Convoy. ''' He was a experiment of '''Mainframe. He was neutral, then became an Anibot. He transforms into a Bat. There are other unknown Maximals in the series. Neutrals: * 'The Author/The Archivist'. She (Another gender-swapped character) has no real name. She basically watches over the factions and puts them in an archive. She resides in an apartment that is hidden and untouched by the War(s). She transforms into a Supercomputer. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021